


[Podfic] and here is the tabernacle reconstructed

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Explicit Consent, Forbidden Love, Gentleness, Gnosticism, Inspired by Hadestown, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Light BDSM, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Praise Kink, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Walking Anxiety Attack Crowley, and the kingdom already come, gratituous abuse of latin, here is the repeated image of the lover destroyed, surrender, the infinite variety of Aziraphale's choice of literature, we will find salvation in knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: "Please don't think about it," Aziraphale had said, his eyes wide and strange, water-damp, "Just - keep your head down. We'll just pretend there's nothing. Nothing different, nothing changed."Keep your head down (if you wanna keep your head). We don't know anything. We're innocent.Swear.-----This is a story by drawlight. Who has, alas, deleted his profile. :(
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] and here is the tabernacle reconstructed

**Author's Note:**

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/and-here-is-the-tabernacle-reconstructed-e921mc)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/and-here-is-the-tabernacle-reconstructed)


End file.
